


heat of the moment

by psycheDahlia



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheDahlia/pseuds/psycheDahlia
Summary: "Those intense, pale eyes flicker up to Danny’s much darker ones, and there’s a heat there in the blue that Danny’s not used to seeing. It hasn’t been there when Danny’s promised him things like billion-person orgies in oceans of whipped cream on futuristic versions of Earth, but it’s there now that they’re alone in the desert, eye-to-eye, with a boner between them."An anonymous request from tumblr - "Danny Sexbang gets a no reason boner, but for whatever reason he can't just step away for an orgy for one, so Ninja Brian is like 'what if we were gay'?"





	heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from 'heat of the moment' by asia (or the cover by NSP which is my preferred version but yknow me)

The skies of Fukalot Prime are a gorgeous mixture of purple and pink, and when its four suns are setting, all the colors glow extra bright, a soft, glimmering gold tint peeking around the edges of each cloud. Danny Sexbang stares out across the vast, pinkish-purple desert, with its phallic stone spires spearing the gleaming sky, and sighs peacefully. 

It’s been a long day.

A distress call from a tribe of incredibly sexy alien women had summoned them to this planet early that morning - well, it’s hard to tell time in space, but Danny had been pulled from a deep sleep by the call, stumbling half-asleep into the cockpit to find Ninja Brian already waiting there for him, sat in the passenger seat, hands poised over the controls, ready to go. Danny wasn’t sure if Brian had woken up before him and gotten there supernaturally fast, or if he’d been there all night. Danny wasn’t even sure that Brian ever actually slept, if he even needed sleep. He certainly didn’t seem to get very much of it. When Danny slept, he was pretty sure Brian just watched him.

From there, they had a pretty bumpy landing, got captured by an army of robots, escaped, found the alien babes, got rediscovered by the robots right as they were _definitely_ about to get laid, got captured _again_ along with some of the sexy aliens, escaped, freed them, got into a laser gun fight with a giant robot, and ultimately saved the day. It had been an exhausting two hours, and it wasn’t made any better by Danny having to hike back across the desert to their ship while still feeling deeply, incredibly cockblocked by the whole situation. 

And Brian’s pretty unflappable - he always seems down for Danny’s sex-related schemes, down for whatever Danny has planned in general, but never seems especially disappointed if they fail to get laid, as they often do. Danny’s frankly not sure how he does it. Beautiful as the sunset is, all Danny can really focus on is the memory of the dangerously high slits on each side of the alien girls’ skirts, the tantalizing flash of blue upper thigh. 

He feels it happening, feels himself going past the point of casual thinking into actual full-on fantasizing, but there’s absolutely nothing he can do. He’s powerless to stop it. The more he tries not to think about it, the more he thinks about it, and the more flustered and turned on he gets. Before he knows it he’s full-on pitched a tent in his pants, and it’s just immediately a fuckin’ rager, too, rising to full mast at a speed that makes Danny a little dizzy from the sudden rush of blood to one location. Danny does his best to play it off, act like nothing’s happening, but there’s really not much hope of hiding an erection in tights, and he’s pretty quickly too hard to even walk properly. 

Brian moves in a blink. One second, he’s shuffling silently along next to Danny, the next, he’s standing right in front of him, blocking his path. Danny stumbles, trying not to smash directly into him. 

He catches himself on Brian’s shoulder. “Brian, what are you…?” 

Brian, of course, says nothing, but his intense gaze is fixed solidly on the bulge in Danny’s tights. Danny’s face warms. 

“Keep thinking about those fuckin’ alien chicks, man,” he offers weakly as explanation. “I didn’t get to...we got captured before I could…”

Those intense, pale eyes flicker up to Danny’s much darker ones, and there’s a heat there in the blue that Danny’s not used to seeing. It hasn’t been there when Danny’s promised him things like billion-person orgies in oceans of whipped cream on futuristic versions of Earth, but it’s there now that they’re alone in the desert, eye-to-eye with a boner between them. 

“Brian, I…” Danny starts, but the words die in his throat as Brian raises his hand to gently brush his knuckles along Danny’s jawline. His gaze doesn’t waver, and the heat in his eyes only grows.

Danny swallows hard. “I don’t…” Danny tries again to speak, but again Brian shuts him up. They’re standing in the shadow of one of the massive spires, and with one sharp push against Danny’s chest, Brian’s got him pinned against the stone. The surface is warm from the sun and rough against the bare skin of his arms.

“Brian, please, don’t…” He swallows. Brian is looking up at him expectantly. He drops his hand from Danny’s chest and takes a step back, giving him a way out. He’s wordlessly making it very clear that he has no interest in doing this if Danny doesn’t actually want it. Danny knows Brian is capable of a lot of horrible things, but apparently hurting Danny, at least hurting him in this way, is not one of them. 

Danny swallows again and finishes, “If this is a joke, that’s alright, it’s cool, it’s super funny, but I, uh, kinda can’t stand to be teased right now, man, I just really need to get back to the ship and…” The words die in his throat as Brian reaches down to cup his bulge through his tights. Danny sucks in air through his teeth and then lets it all back out with a sharp cry. 

“Brian,” he gasps. The dry desert heat is prickling at his skin, tasting hot on his tongue. He licks his lips and asks, voice barely above a murmur, “Are you really gonna fuck me, man?” In response, Brian hooks two fingers into the front of Danny’s briefs and pulls them down, gaze shooting up to meet Danny’s in annoyance when he just finds more Spandex underneath. 

Danny can’t help but giggle, even though having an irritated Brian pointed at him is a bit intimidating. “Did you not know how my outfit works?” he asks. Apparently he does now - Brian reaches up, tugging the top of the outfit down and off Danny’s arms so fast he’s surprised the outfit doesn’t rip. Brian tugs the whole jumpsuit down to Danny’s knees, where gravity does the rest of the work getting it to his ankles. If Brian’s surprised by Danny’s lack of underwear, he certainly doesn’t mention it. 

Danny’s cock is at full, aching attention, curving up toward his stomach, the head of it already wet and shiny in the fading quadruple sunlight. His cheeks go slightly pink at the sudden exposure, but he doesn’t have much time to mourn his modesty, because Brian’s clever fingers are wrapping around his shaft, and nothing, nothing that exists now, has existed, or ever will exist even remotely matters anymore.

“Oh my _fuck_ , Brian,” Danny cries. “Do they teach handjobs at ninja school? What…” Brian sharply twists his hand, a very specific message for Danny to shut the _fuck_ up, and Danny immediately obeys. Well, he stops saying words. The filthy little noises pouring out of his mouth are way beyond his control, but luckily Brian doesn’t seem to mind those. 

They’ve been in orgies together, they’ve double-teamed women, this isn’t _technically_ the first sexual thing they’ve ever done together, but it’s definitely the first time they’ve been alone, and it’s definitely the first time Brian’s actually been the one getting him off, rather than just watching with a steely blue gaze as some girl or group of girls did it. And Danny's still not even sure why. He’s definitely been more sexually frustrated than this before, and Brian certainly didn’t seem to find the need to help him. He’d ask, but he’d most definitely not get an answer, and also Brian might actually stop if he asks, and he can’t fucking deal with that right now.

Brian grabs both of Danny’s hands suddenly and brings them up to his own face, making him cover his own eyes. Danny’s not sure why, but he’d go along with pretty much anything at this point. He gets his answer when he feels a warm, wet mouth sliding along his shaft, and he realizes - holy shit, Brian’s taken off his mask. Ninja Brian just took off his mask to blow him in the middle of a desert, and holy shit, holy _shit,_ he’s still not sure why but he is _done_ asking questions, okay? He’s just gonna roll with this.

Covering up his eyes just makes him feel the sunlight, and the wind, and the heat even more, reminding him once again that yes, they are very much outside. And yeah, it appears pretty abandoned out here right now, but they do also have a strange tendency to end up on planets with some weird kind of anti-sex laws, and Danny’s not in any sort of mood to wind up with his dick in a guillotine, thank you very much.

He can’t fight the streak of exhibitionism, though, and shit, okay, now he’s picturing one of those alien babes from earlier just secretly hiding somewhere nearby, watching Danny get his dick expertly - like, _expertly_ \- sucked by his ninja friend. God, maybe there’s a whole group of them, just a whole cluster, like, watching him and feeling each other up, cuz they’ve never seen a human dick before, it’s probably driving them fuckin' wild, this introduction to human gay sex that he and Brian are publicly putting on in the middle of the desert, and…

“Brian,” Danny moans. “Brian, I’m gonna…” He swallows, giggles but it turns into a moan. “Ohh, Brian, please don’t kill me if I come in your mouth, dude, cuz, like...holy _shit,_ man, that's...you're...”

Thankfully, Brian seems pretty okay with it, because there’s still a hot, wet heat around his cock when he comes. He can feel Brian swallowing every fucking drop, and fuck the alien babes, man, that’s hot enough on its own. 

By the time he stops seeing stars, Brian’s already walking away, shuffling off through the desert, mask back in place like nothing ever happened, leaving Danny slumped against a rock with his cock slowly softening against his stomach beneath the twilight. Danny fumbles his way back into his clothes, wincing at the feeling of the Spandex meeting his hot, sweat-soaked skin, and stumbles his way back to Brian’s side. They walk in silence for a while, neither of them speaking, before Danny realizes he’s definitely going to have to be the one to break it.

“So, like, is this gonna be a thing now?” Danny finally asks. “Like, uh, if I pop a boner, and there’s no one else around to take care of it, you…might...?” Danny glances over to find Brian staring right back at him. There’s not quite the same heat in his eyes as before, but there’s certainly not dissent either. Coming from Brian, that’s as close to an agreement as anything.

“Okay,” Danny replies, unable to keep from sounding pleased at the response. They walk a few more paces in silence before Danny blurts, “Okay, dude, I gotta ask - where did you learn to _do_ that? Are you secretly giving dudes blowies around the galaxy behind my back, or…?”

Danny yelps as an open-palmed slap lays across his backside. “Ouch! Fuck! Okay, okay!” Danny mutters, rubbing at his abused rear. “No more questions, jesus. I was just saying it was nice, damn!"

He can’t be sure, but he thinks Brian cracks a slight smile underneath his mask. They walk back to the ship a little bit closer than usual, their hands brushing occasionally as they walk. Neither mentions it, but they pointedly don’t move apart, either. 

**Author's Note:**

> please please PLEASE leave a comment if you read this!!  
> also you can find me on tumblr @ psychedelic-iridescent :)
> 
> i'm also not suuuuper confident on my NSP lore, so i'm sorry if something's off here!


End file.
